Le Vampire Diary
by DamonSalvatore's
Summary: Alba is joining a new high school to help our her cousin, Skyler. She finds herself in a knot in between the people she interacts with at school and at home.
1. Chapter 1

Fan-Fic for my lovely Alba

Le vampire Diary

Chapter 1

Jeremy

My alarm went off. 7:30. "Just another day," I mumbled to myself. Elena was in the other room listening to Sail by Awolnation. Her bass rumbled throughout the house. Apparently she was running late. Guess Stefan made a surprise visit last night. Not like Aunt Jenna would care, they are so damn close. I'm just glad I didn't hear anything. Finally. She is out of the bathroom. Jeremy looked at the clock. 7:50. "_Half an hour late my ass_" I'm going to be late. Nothing new, but now I won't be able to have my wake n bake I planned with Grace of two years now.

Narrator

Grace and Jeremy got together after Grace and Skyler had a bumpy road and he ended it. She hasn't been herself since then. Gossip says she is just using Jeremy to keep her mind off of what happened. Considering it has been two years, people are starting to listen to her case about Jeremy, although she could really care less. Once Jeremy got out of the shower, he sent Grace a text:

Elena again. Can't make it.

She never replied. On his way out, Jenna had breakfast ready and Elena had her coffee, as usual for breakfast.

Jeremy

I was so close to the door when Jenna yelled across the room,

"Where are you going?"

"School."

"I made breakfast. Need a ride?"

"Not Hungry."

I walked out the door. On my walk, all I could think about was Grace and how glad it made me that we can just be ourselves together, and no one can get to us about it because we don't care.

Narrator

School

On Jeremy's was to class, Elena was yelling for him trying to catch up. He kept walking. He was literally at his class door when she caught up to him.

"Jer."

"Yeah?"

"What's going on? What was that this morning?"

"I just needed some air. Sorry."

"You have been acting so different lately. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No!" He snapped.

"What is wrong with you?!" Elena screamed. "Are you doing drugs again? I swear to God, Jeremy."

"I'm not on drugs!" Jeremy was sure the class could hear him. "Just forget it." Jeremy turned to go to class when all of a sudden a girl was in front of him. He basically knocked his own stuff to the ground. She hurried fast and picked up his stuff. "I could have gotten that." Jeremy smiled. "Thanks." The whole class was looking at them. The girls face would be a tomato if she weren't brown.

Jeremy

_She has beautiful skin_. I thought to myself. _Oh my god, I'm staring._ She looked away.

"What's your name?"

"Alba."

"Alba," I repeated "I'm Jeremy. What's your next class?" Alba handed me a sheet of paper. "New here?"

"Yeah..." Alba sighed

"Well, we just so happen to have first period together."

We walked in the classroom. Mrs. Deru was already standing in front of the class. "That is your 9th tardy, Mr. Gilbert." I sat down. "As for you, Alba. Considering this is our first day, I'll let you off the hook. Please be seated next to Grace, your new science partner." Mrs. Deru pointed to Grace. She looked so adorable and beautiful. She was wearing her I love Daryl tank top with her black jacket on top. She had her sexy black leggings on, too. She must have had a nice morning. She was smiling at Alba. I heard her mumble something to her, but I couldn't make out what.

Alba

The first five minutes of first period have already gone awful. I am sitting next to the happiest girl in the school and she already hates me! She looked over at me, "Running into my boyfriend, eh?" She was blonde with brown hair underneath her top layer of her hair. She has flawless blue eyes with a beak-like nose. "I am sorry about that. I didn't know." "I'm kidding. I'm not like that unless I actually feel threatened." I looked away from her, not really knowing what to say. Did she really have to go that low? I already have an enemy now, apparently. Great. The bell rang. Grace didn't move a muscle. I was still frozen from what she said. I don't know what kind of facial expression I'm supposed to have, but my normal, learning one isn't cutting it for her. She then reached in her pocket and popped something in her mouth and ran to the drinking fountain. Jeremy followed after her_. Oh! Now it all makes sense. She's high! _

Narrator

Lunch

Alba hasn't talked to anyone since first period. She's gone through 3 of her 8 classes and there still isn't anyone that she even wants to try to talk to. All the people at mystic high either don't get the way she thinks, or they aren't people she can look up to. Both of those things are very important qualities in a friend to Alba. She finally found the lunch room.

Alba

It wasn't very hard finding the lunchroom. Everyone was running to the basement. Who puts a lunch room in the basement? More importantly, what is that putrid smell? The smell wouldn't escape my nose. Guess lunch here isn't any better than lunch at South Davis, like I hoped. It's probably even worse. I stayed in the girl's locker room. I do not want to be seen alone, especially after what happened this morning. I was thinking about tomorrow morning. What is going to happen? In the midst of my thoughts, I heard a door open. Jeremy and Grace walked in, they were making out. They didn't even notice me until I opened a bag of chips. They looked over. "Oh, I'm sorry Alba." Jeremy blurted out. I didn't know what to say. The one thing I thought about was the drugs and Skyler. I am not dealing with this any more than I already have to. I ran out, not saying a word. I started running. Running as fast as I could. I didn't care about the rest of the day. I didn't even care about school anyways. My parents wanted me to help Demetri. Being at school does nothing. The second I got home, Skyler was sitting on the couch with a pipe in his hand. He looked startled. "Oh my god! What the hell, Skyler! You can't do this anymore! Our parents set up an agreement to stay here to help you! What is the point in being here if you don't want any help?" "Alba, I do want help. It's just hard. I didn't have the support you had, nor did I have company 24/7." I took his pipe out of his hand. I threw the marijuana in the toilet and flushed. "Where else do you hide it? Wait, no. Where do you get it from? Who is your dealer?" "Alba, don't do this." "You said you wanted help, Skyler. This is how to help you. It's the only helpful way to you. Give me your phone." He handed me the phone. I scrolled through his messages with all these people I had never even heard of. I finally found a message sent by an anonymous number that was talking about where to meet this morning. I dialed the number. No one answered. The voicemail repeated _Please leave your message for: Grace Argyle._ Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grace

I am having second thoughts about Jeremy and me. It has been a couple weeks since I have even talked to Jeremy like things are normal. I just don't know what to say to him anymore. I've been talking to Skyler lately. I literally stalk his facebook every day. Apparently he has been hanging out with Kim lately. They post pictures almost every day. I've been so tempted to just message him, but I don't know what to say. What I do know is that I have lost my feelings for Jeremy. I need to move on and get a fresh start. Ugh. Jeremy just texted me.

Hey Beautiful, I miss you. What would you do if I came by for a surprise visit?

Oh god. What do I say to him? I've put this off for too long. It's going to happen eventually, so I might as well not suspense anything. I replied with:

Come on over.

1 Missed Call: Skyler

I hurried and hid my phone. I couldn't let Jeremy see that I'm talking to Skyler again, "I think we are drifting apart," I said under my breath. "What?" He looked over. "We are getting older and I need to work some things out of my own," Wow, that sounded soap opera. I'm not normally like that. "Jeremy, I'm so sorry. To be completely honest, I haven't stopped thinking about Skyler. It's not fair to keep you hanging on a thread." Did I really just say that? What the hell is wrong with me?

Alba

I walked upstairs. Kim was over. Something was off though. She was crying. I would go back downstairs, but I am starving and curious. I can't help myself. I welcomed myself to the fridge. They were surprisingly quiet. I couldn't hear anything. The corndog in the freezer sure caught my eye as I started heating it in the microwave. I heard the front door open. I peered around the corner to see Grace walk through. I grabbed my corndog out of the microwave and headed downstairs.

"Alba? What are you doing here?

"I live here." I stuttered.

"Oh, you are Skyler's cousin he speaks of?"

"That would be me."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you are brown. That doesn't make sense. Skyler is white."

"Skyler is Albino. He didn't tell you?" It's really rare, but he is."

"What?! He doesn't look albino, he looks white!"

"That's why it is so strange."

I walked away to my room hoping she didn't think any more of it.

Dear Diary,

I hate lying to people. My family always said family before friends. Look at how far that's gotten me. No friends, nor family. Just me.

Skyler

Kim just left just as Grace walked through my room door. She looked at me confused, "I thought you broke up with her?" "I did. She didn't take it very well. But now that you're in a serious mood, I need to talk to you about something." "Me too." "Ladies first," I muttered, very curious at what she has to say. She stayed standing, not sitting on my bed.

"Your _Roommate_ told me that you are Albino, and that you are really Mexican. Why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"What?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, "This is funny. What I wanted to tell you has something to do with why Alba told you that."

She sat down. "Tell me."

"Well...I'm obviously white. Alba and I aren't related. Our parents are just really good friends. They told us to tell people that because our families have...history." I paused.

"What history?"

"Hear me out, okay?"

"Skyler, you can tell my anything. I'm here to listen."

"Mine and Alba's parents turned against us because the bloodline of our family has werewolf genes. They forced us to leave because we got turned into vampires before the gene kicked in. The reason Alba is here is because we don't know if the werewolf gene will still affect us and what will happen if it does. We used a drug problem as an excuse. We really don't have problems with drugs."

She looked down silently, "I don't know what to say...who else knows?"

"Just Alba and our parents."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because I trust you and you deserve to know if we are going to give our relationship another try like we've been talking about."

I leaned over and kissed her. I didn't need to hear her say anything to know she's here for good, and isn't leaving. I slowly reached down and placed my hands on her sides while my lips moved down to her neck until I felt a positive energy coming from her.


End file.
